A Better Life
by confused121
Summary: This story follows harry potter's life if he had grown up with his parents, had siblings and eventually falling in love as he prepares to face his destiney.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This Fic is going to contain both Remus/Sirius Slash and Harry/Draco slash, if you don't like it then I suggest you don't read it. I don't own the characters, those belong to J.K Rowling, however I do own the plot so :P**

**CHAPTER ONE**:

Remus and Sirius, looked up in surprise as their fire place roared to life and their best friend stumbled out looking quite dishevelled. "James, are you alright? Is it time has Voldemort come? Did he get Lily? Harry?" Remus exclaimed his panic, but the next

words out James mouth stopped him cold. It's you isn't it Remus! James questioned as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and into the flat Remus and Sirius shared. What the fuck are you talking about James! Take a deep breath and tell me what the happened!

Remus exclaimed quite shocked by his best friends attitude. " it all makes sense you sold us out to Voldemort! He was making a potion to help retain your mind during your transformation. Something you've only dreamed about in the past! It only took you

loyalty to him. Remus backed away astonished by his supposed best friends words, and cruelty towards his condition. Sirius was furious, he stalked towards James and ugly glare adorning his once beautiful aristocrat features. "You dare" he started furiously, " you dare come into my home and accuse my lover of the most horrendous crime possible?

You are so fucking dense James if you actually believed for one moment that Remus could have been the spy! After everything we've been through you actually had the gall to accuse Remus of such a crime?" James stepped back, in fear of Sirius and the

expression on his face hitting the back of the fire place realizing he had no where to go. The realization of his accusation finally hit home as he looked and saw the tears dropping down Remus face. Remus… Moony, his best friend who had been stood beside him

during his days in Hogwarts, never turning them even given his prefect position. " Remus I am so sor.." whatever he was going to say was lost as Sirius hauled off and punched him in the face. And then continued the assault all over his body. "STOP! Sirius Stop!"

Remus cried pulling his lover off James, who was bleeding from multiple places. From his position on the floor James tried once again to apologize but was stopped once again ,only this time by Moony. " No James, I believe you've said enough, if you run your

mouth any more I won't find the strength in me to stop Sirius…. I think it's best if you just leave. James took one good look at his friends heartbroken expressions, Remus still holding onto Sirius just in case he once again decide to lunge at him to continue the

assault. "I am so sorry Moony, it's just Lily, Harry and I have been in hiding for so long. If only we knew who the spy was it would make things much easier. I was wrong to accuse you just because of your condition its been so hard…" "Enough of your fucking

excuses James!" Sirius screamed, "You had no right to just blindly accuse Remus like that. Get out of here before you just make things worse for yourself, and so help me Merlin if you show up here again I won't be held responsible for my actions." From his

position on the floor James looked up at the couple, Remus making no attempt to rebut Sirius's comment. The anguish could clearly been seen, in his eyes as he shakily grabbed some floo powder and retuned. "James! What's wrong?" Lily asked shocked in the

matter her husband, returned from Sirius flat. He had blood all over his clothing. He met her gaze with his tear filled eyes. "Lily I screwed up big time" he whispered, and then proceeded to tell her everything that happened earlier that evening. "James Potter, I have

never in my life met someone as incredibly dense as you! You actually accused of Remus of betraying you? You actually thought that Sirius would just go along with you instead of protecting his lover. I have never been as upset with you as I am right now in my

whole life." Lily stormed away from her husband, her precious baby Harry tucked safely in her arms. It was a miracle that the child has slept through the whole exchange however he had always been a deep sleeper. "Your daddy's an idiot little one. He should know that

the stress isn't just affecting him, it's getting to all of us. Promise me that when you grow up you wont be as dim witted as your father." Lily whispered, "Gah" Harry said, opening his bright emerald eyes locking with his mothers. As if promising to up hold his mothers

request. Lily walked back downstairs after making sure Harry was back asleep, which consisted on exactly two long bed time stories and a lullaby needless to say she didn't return downstairs for a good hour. When she finally made it down stairs James was in the

exact same position as when she had left time. She approached him and he look up at her cautiously half expecting another lecture. She regarded him coldly before saying "James you need to have your wound treated to." The anguish never leaving his eyes, James was

just about to make the assent up the stairs to their bedroom, when unexpectedly their floo system sprung to life. Started James and Lily jumped to face the fireplace wands ready just in case there was a problem. They were lucky however, as Dumbledore, stepped out

the fire place. He look at James, with a up raised eyebrow the twinkle in his bright eyes lessening just a bit, as he took in the mans appearance. "What my dear boy happened to you?" he questioned, however it was Lily that answered "Don't worry sir, it was his own

stupidity that landed him in that mess. What was it that you needed?" Dumbledore momentarily shocked by Lily, coldness to her husband continued onto to the reason he was there. "Ah well, I actually wanted to discuss a topic with you James, Sirius, and

Remus but seeing as James is in no condition to come. I think that I would be better if you Lily were just to come that way, you can relay everything to James when we've finished. Remus and Sirius have already been informed and they're all ready waiting for

us." Lily and James both nodded to this assessment. "James seeing as your not in the best shape I'll be sending someone over to stay with you just in case any problems arise." James just agreed knowing that if anything was to occur it would be better if he had back

up. Lily and Dumbledore grabbed some floo powder before saying Hogwarts and walking to the green flames. Shortly after, Peter stepped out the fire place, and was shocked to see his friend in such a stated. "James! What happened to you?" he exclaimed,

"Oh Wormtail, I've been such an idiot!" James then proceeded to tell Peter everything that had happened that night. When he had finished Peter looked at him and said "Don't worry James, I'm sure Sirius and Remus will eventually, forgive you I mean it is Halloween isn't it."


	2. Chapter 2

Aurthour Note: This Fic is going to contain both Remus/Sirius Slash and Harry/Draco slash, if you don't like it then I suggest you don't read it. I don't own the characters, those belong to J.K Rowling, however I do own the plot so :P

**WITH JAMES**

"So James, why did you think that Remus was the spy? I mean we went to school for him for seven whole years… we were his room mates, the whole time! The marauders, would never betray one another!" Peter explained getting worked up and gaining more

confidence as he carried on. "Oh Peter the marauders were the best pranksters in Hogwarts, we always looked out for one another, and did everything together. I wasn't thinking I heard the Voldemort made a promise to his werewolf followers that he would

create a potion that would allow them to keep their minds during their transformation. Remus has wished for something in the past. I thought that it would have been a small price to pay for his loyalty. I… I… forgot that he would never do anything to betray me… us, even if it was an opportunity of a life time. James was shaking again as I explained everything to Peter, his traitorous tears once again leaking out of his eyes.

"Where's Harry by the way James is he here tonight?" Peter asked, James just looked at him funny. "Peter y do you think you'd be here if he wasn't? Didn't Dumbledore explain to you why you were supposed to be here?" James cocked his head curiously as he questioned his friend.

"Umm We-l-l of of course, he told me James! Like it wouldn't have made sense if he hadn't. He just wasn't very clear about the details. That's all okay?" Peter carried on nervously. James observed his friend closer… why would Peter be here if he wasn't briefed on the details? Surely Dumbledore wouldn't leave the safety of his family to chance would he? Then again his friend had always been a little dense, so he decided to let it slide.

"Of course he's here Wormtail… Where else did you expect him to be? He's only one for crying out loud!" "Oh! Well I knew that its not like you would risk his life by letting him leave the house of something. I mean after all that work of Dumbledore putting together the Fidelius charm for you." What the hell is up with Wormtail, James thought to himself, as he noticed his friend glancing at the clock as if expecting someone.

"So James, Where's Harry?" Wormtail asked again twenty mintues later, James all the while noticing how jumpy his friend was becoming. "Nothing to worry about Wormtail, he's in the house." "That's right I'm just worried that's all, can't be to safe with Voldemort running around we wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would we?"

James regarded his friend closer something was wrong with this situation, he just couldn't figure out, he didn't realize how much trouble he was in until Peter looked quite clearly at him as said "Hey James, where's Lily? Shouldn't she be here with you?" It was at that moment that James knew his friend knew nothing of the situation…. This led to only one question … Why was Peter in house asking about his son, if no one sent him? Before he could call Peter on it the door was blasted in, and Peter's nervousness was taken with it.

**WITH LILY**

I can not believe the nerve of that man! Treating his best friends like suspects! Remus has been our friend for years! He should know better than suspect him. Lily continued to rant to herself on how unjustly James was treating their friend. When she first saw Remus the first thing she did was hug him tightly saying "I am so sorry for my husbands idiocy Remus, I know that you'd never betray us, that your not the spy."

Remus grateful for the support returned the hug just a furiously as it was being given Sirius standing to the side of the office, trying to contain his jealously that the little flame brain was hugging and comforting his Remus. "Okay well, that nice and all, I think we've hugged enough for the situations, so our dear little lily pad why don't you let him go and I wont have to break any bones" Sirius attempted to the lighten the mood.

Remus and Lily broke apart chucking and Sirius, immature, and jealous attitude. "It's okay Padfoot" Remus murmured against Sirius's lips, "You're the one for me and you should defiantly know that by know." Remus planted one more chaste kiss on Sirius's lips before moving always. Dumbledore watching the scene before him unfold, the ever present twinkle in his eyes brightening.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment" Dumbledore stated "but there are things we need to discuss. First of all Lily I believe that your family is in great danger. As you know there is a spy in our ranks. I believe that he may have the knowledge of your families location, and how to by pass the wards I've sent up as a precaution." This words sobering up the mood entirely, as Remus, Lily and Sirius exchanged looks of horror.

"How could this be Albus!" Lily cried out, "We've done everything you've asked, especially been cooped up in the house for months now under the Fidelius Charm!" The only one that Voldemort could know of our location is if one of our most trusted friends was the spy. Lily started shaking as tears began to leak down her face.

"That my dear Lily the conclusion, I've come to as well, I believe that spy might very well be in this room, as we speak" The three looked at him in confusion until it dawned on them, seeing as Lily would sell out her own family the spy had to be either Remus of Sirius.

"Your of your fucking rocker Dumbldore!" Sirius bellowed, "First James and now you. Just because Remus is a werewolf does not mean that he would betray his friends. His family to the dark Lord to help with his condition. It's ridiculous to even think that way He would rather die then sell out James!" "That may be true" Dumbledore agreed "But Mister Black you haven't denied the accusations pointed out your self now have you ." Remus glared at Dumbledore through narrowed eyes "You're a fool if you believe that Sirius Black is the spy. James's family took him in when he was disowned and the two have always had each other's back and acted like brothers.

Lily looked at Dumbledore "Sir I agree with Sirius and Remus both would rather die than betray me or my family. I trust them with my life." All three men looked at her with shock, for she had not lost her faith even though her husband had. Albus slumped in his chair " Well then I don't know who could have given away that location." "Wait a second," Lily said "Why isn't Peter here? I mean should be questioned to?"

The three men turned to her "think about it guys, he's been to our house before and he knows our location. Couldn't it be him?" Dumbledore looked at her critically "If that's true, then they could be planning something right now. When I called to inform Peter to go to your house I receive no answer. However if something had happened then we'd know by now because the alarms are set to go off in this office once the wards have been breached." That relaxed everyone slightly until; the unmistaken sharp cry of the alarm went off. The wards had been breached and it may be to late already.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't own Harry Potter if I did, then Harry wouldn't have lost his parents, Sirius would have been imprisoned, Remus and Sirius would be happy and in love, but sadly the honour goes to J.K Rowling

**With James:**

James jumped as the door smashed into his wall. His wand poised and ready to strike down who ever dared entered his home. "Expelliarmus" James heard Peter shout and the next thing he knew he was disarmed, with Peters spell.

"Hello James." Voldemort said causally, as he walked in through the hole his spell created. "I hope you don't mind but your friend invited me over. And when I heard that it was just going to be you, and little Harry well I just had to come. Now be a good lad and tell, where exactly is your son." Voldemort cold, cruel tone sending shivers down his spine.

" I will never tell u where my son is" James declared bravely. "Well then," Voldemort said a twisted smile forming on his face "we'll just have to see what we have to do to get you talking wont we. Crucio" James dropped to the ground withering in pain. "tsk, tsk, now this could have all been avoided if you had just be cooperative. Oh well, I must admit I like doing things this way"

Voldemort cackled. "we….we trusted u p-p-peter, why did u betray us." James chocked out his throat raw from screaming. Peter looked down at his friend "Trusted me? You never trusted me James, it was always Sirius and Remus. You never cared if I was left out, you never cared about how I was feeling. To you guys I was an idiot, a failure, a waste of fucking space.

But then I joined Voldemort the smartest thing I ever did. If I say so myself master. People appreciated my talent more than you and your pack of idiots ever would. Now to put you through the pain I went through, Sectumsempra" Peter bellowed. James screamed as deep long gashed appeared all over his body, soaking his clothing blood Voldemort cackling the whole time.

"Da da?" All three adults froze as they heard those words. As one the turned to look at the top of the stairs, where they saw Harry staring down at them. His eyes, huge as he took in the sight in front of him. All he wanted to know who the bad man was and why he was hurting his daddy.

"Harry RUN!" James cried to his son. Just as Voldemort got moved towards the stairs, in an a desperate attempt to buy his son some time James lunged at the Dark Lord only to be hit with Peter's Immobulus. James gasped in pain as his injuries hit the hard unforgiving floor.

"Don't worry not James, I'll take care of your son, in fact I promise to make it painless." Voldemort comforted the twisted smile on his lips. "No ," James sobbed "please don't touch my son, I'll do anything! Just leave my son alone!"

Voldemort regarded the mans crumpled sobbing for before reply "sorry to late for that. Peter why don't you keep your friend here some company." With that Voldemort carried up the stairs to Peter's call of Crucio and James's screaming.

"Harry, oh Harry… where are you? Voldemort called into the darkness. Muffled snuffling alerted to him of the small bump on the bed. As he pulled back the covers, he exposed Harry sobbing form. Large terrified emerald eyes looked up to his own.

"now child no need to fret this will only take a second. In fact" he turned to the hall as James let out another pain filled scream. "yes I believe your father will be joining you shortly." With that he pointed his wand at Harry and said

"Avada Kadavra" only to have the spell rebound and head straight towards. Voldemort had no time to react, no time to move and as a result the spell hit him dead on in the chest a terrified scream leaving his throat.

His body slumped onto the floor and his soul left his body. Peter and James were temporarily blinded by the light that streaked through the hole in the wall. A deafening silence filled the room as the two occupants tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

Peter raced up to Harry's room to try and make sense of it all, he to let a wail when he saw what had became of his master. Harry sobbing from the lightening cut he had on his forehead got off the bed as raced past Peter and down the stairs to his father who still hadn't moved.

He carefully placed his two tiny hands onto his father face. Stunned James turned his head and saw his little boy. Stiffly James turned on his side and crushed Harry into. Tears escaping his eyes and the pair cried softly into each other's arms.

Exhausted Harry fell into an uneasy sleep in his father's arms. The spell wearing off James was able to slowly climb to his feet, pick up his invisibility cloak and placed it over his sleeping son, after moving him to a relatively safe area, he had just returned to his position as Peter came tearing down the stairs.

"Where is he Potter?" he snarled. James regarded his former friend with a look of defiance in his eyes. "I am never going to tell you" his answer was another Crucio. James tried not to scream as his body was assaulted by terrible pain. His mind on his alive, sleeping son. Peter grew frustrated with James pointed his wand right into his face and bellowed Avada …"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:**

Now I think it's obvious that I'm a new writer to Fanfiction; as I go on though I personally noticed a few things that I've worked on. First it's confusing to break up a sentence when the person is still talking, second I should make clearer to what the thoughts are from general text, and third spells should be done in either a bigger font or in bold so its more obvious.

**Bold – Spells**

_Italics-Thoughts_

I don't own Harry Potter if I did, then Harry wouldn't have lost his parents, Sirius would have been imprisoned, Remus and Sirius would be happy and in love, but sadly the honour goes to J.K Rowling. This story will contain both Remus/Sirius and Harry/Draco slash, so if you don't like it then I suggest you hit the back button now.

**With Lily**

Peter grew frustrated with James pointed his wand right into his face and bellowed Avada …" "**Expelliarmus**!" Sirius cried as he stumbled out of the fireplace followed by Remus, Lily and Dumbledore.

Peter's eyes grew round as he took in the appearance of reinforcements. "You fucking bastard!" Sirius snarled just as Lily screamed "James!" Peter's face morphed into a sneer, his voice dripping with venom "how could I not… I mean you did leave me with the perfect opening."

Sirius roared in fury and lunged at Peter who scrambled towards the direction his own wand had flown to, but Remus was to quick for him and reached the wand first. "Tell us Peter" Dumbledore said quietly, the twinkle in his blue eyes gone. "Tell us you betrayed one of your friends to the Dark Lord."

"Friend?" Peter cried growing hysteric as his eyes darted around for the nearest escape, which seemed impossible as he was surrounded by Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore himself.

"They were never my friends, and they never will imagine me friends with the disgraced Black child, and a werewolf? Not mention a blood traitor that practically stalked a no good mudblood for seven years of his life." Hurt shined in everyone's eyes and they regarded the man that betrayed them. Even to Lily who was next to her husband desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't you dare!" she sobbed "Don't you dare give up on me now James Potter!" "Whaaaaaaaa" startled the adults looked around desperately for the crying baby. Using the distraction to his advantage Peter grabbed James's discarded wand and transformed into his rat animagus and darting through the hole in the wall.

Furious Sirius quickly changed into padfoot and chased after him. "James… Where's Harry? Is he dead? Please please tell me that monster killed him please." Lily cried growing hysteric.

"He-he's u-nd-er t-he cl-oak." James chocked out, then turning to face Remus "s-s-orry m-oony. I'm so-rry for ev-ery th-ing." Remus dropped to his knees beside his best friend. "Don't worry James's everything's fine I promise okay? You just need to focus on getting better okay." Remus said tears no falling out his eyes.

Padfoot came through the hole once again. Transforming back into his human form "I lost the bastard" he said. "So-r-ry Pa-d-foo-t fo-r ev-ery-th…" James never finished his sentence as the pain and emotional trauma to full effect on his body.

"Dumbledore! Help we need to get him to St. Mungo's" Lily screamed. Dumbledore however has already walked over grabbed James and apparated them there. Healer were scattered every where. "We need some help over here." Dumbledore called and in no time James was set up in hospital room.

Multiple healers were surrounding him to work on the blood still flowing out of his wounds not to mention the damage his body had inflicted on it by continuously being under the Crucio curse. _Please Merlin, please don't let my husband die. I don't want to live with out him._

Harry had to been admitted to the hospital but after a through inspection it was concluded that the only thing wrong with him was the scar shaped cut that he had received on his forehead. It had long since been healed, however no matter what spells the healers used, the scar would not disappear.

Four hours later, a healer came out to brief them on James condition. He was stable but critical he had a compound fracture on his left leg. His right arm had nearly been severed, and he had deep gashed that cover most of his chest, luckily that had been attended to soon enough that they would scar.

He also was checked for head trauma, for being under the Crucio however the results turned out that his mind was not badly affected by the torture he sustained. They were allowed to visit but he was still unconscious so they needed to keep their visits short. Lily and Harry went first; they little boy had not uttered a sound since he was admitted to the hospital.

"James, hurry up and wake up. I can't do this without you. I need you hear, what about Harry he needs his father. So please, please wake up." Tears leaked out of her stunning green eyes her flaming red hair framing her delicate face; her shoulders shaking in her grief even as she clung desperately to her child.

As she left the room, Sirius and Remus filled her place, sitting on either side of their friend their heads bowed in grief as well. They took solace in holding hands over their resting friend's body.

"James we should have been their sooner. It could have changes everything... Just one second, just one minute, just one hour. It could have made all the difference and you wouldn't have been lying there" Remus said. "I didn't even get the chance to tell you that all was forgiven James. We should have been there the second we realized that something was wrong."

Sirius whispered tears leaking out his eyes. They stood and left the room pulling the sill crying Lily into there spread arms. They left shortly after shooed away by the healers, where it was decided that Lily and Harry would spending the night with Remus, and Sirius using their spare room.

Every body went through the motions of getting ready for bed even though they were all aware that the only that was going to get any sleep was Harry. Before they could turn in however the floo system roared to life and Dumbledore stepped. He walked up to them looking solemn.

"In Harry's room", he started "the body of the Dark Lord lies. It appears that the prophecy was correct. Harry was the chosen one to stop him." The adults regarded each other in silence, they didn't break into celebrations, to them it was a hollow victory.

**Author Notes**

**Well that's enough for now. However I would appreciate if you would review the story and tell what I'm doing well or what I need to improve on. Thanks confused121.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

**I must admit, I now know the big deal of reviewing… for awhile I was just an avid reader on Fanfiction, hardly ever reviewing even if I thought the story was spectacular myself. Two people recently took time out of their live to review my story and even though it was just as few simple words of encouragement it brightened my day. The same thing happened when people added my story to their favourites; I actually went through their profile too actually see if my story was there lol. Thanks to you that have reviewed and added my story to your favourites.**

**Bold – Spells**

_Italics-Thoughts_

I don't own Harry Potter if I did, then Harry wouldn't have lost his parents, Sirius would have been imprisoned, Remus and Sirius would be happy and in love, but sadly the honour goes to J.K Rowling. This story will contain both Remus/Sirius and Harry/Draco slash, so if you don't like it then I suggest you hit the back button now.

**With James**

"Ohh fuck" James moaned as light streamed through the window hitting him straight in the eye. Turning slightly to left and wincing at the pain the action brought on, James once again opened his eyes trying to gain his bearings. He was in a bed; without lily. He had a headache the size of Hogwarts, and he had no fucking idea where he was…

Naturally he did the one logical thing any man would do in his situation; jumping in panic fearfully looking around in a blind panic flailing wildly. This was a bad idea as his body finally decided to remind him that it was in pain and he slumped down on to the bed groaning in pure agony.

Incidentally it alerted the healers that something was wrong and they came rushing in to see what the commotion was about. They rushed at him like a bat at of hell disapproving glares were sent his way as they noticed attempting to get out of bed and jarring his wounds.

_Well that's the last I ever decided to go out drinking with Sirius… I mean what the fuck was I thinking… dam my head hurts._

James frantically thought to himself not noticing that the healers were trying to gain his attention until they literally snapped their fingers in front of his face. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter calm down.

If you listen carefully and do as we say then we will lift the restraints, off you. They are only here to assure that will not injure yourself further than you already have. You have been through a major trauma and need to calm down." _Trauma _James thought, then every thing came rushing back he hadn't been out drinking with Sirius that night, there was the betrayal, Voldemort found his house! Peter had betrayed them all, sold out all his friends even since school; he had even been a spy a year before hand.

His oh Merlin, Harry… he had left Harry in that house with those people his son…. His son could be dead right this instance. Tears started to well in his eyes, he once again began to struggle against the bond the healers had put on him.

"**Stupefy" **the healers called, noticing that James was frantically trying to release himself from his bonds. James's head hit the pillow instantly, sweet unconscious relishing in the sweet nothingness of his thoughts.

**With Lily**

"He woke up! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Lily screeched at the healer, shortly after rushing to the hospital Harry in finding out only moments before that her husband had woken up for a short period of time only to be forcefully knocked out in fear of worsening his wounds.

Needless to say, she was worried sick, she had hardly gotten any sleep the whole two weeks her husband was in coma battling for his life, her son and best friends had been restless and cranky during that time, and frankly the idea of hexing the healers face was becoming more and more appealing.

As if reading her thought Remus who accompanied her with Sirius back to the hospital,

grabbed the wand slack in her hand and pocketed. _Men… Just because I work here, and would be in major trouble for hexing and injuring another healer._

_They have to be all logical and take away the temptation I mean what the hell, it's not like it would have hurt… much. Men are such idiots. _Lily thought to herself glaring furiously over and Remus who met her look with a patient look in his eyes and a sheepish smile on his face.

Healer Marlow… Mr. Potter has woken up again.. .he's seems more aware of his surrounding and is quite upset." A young apprentice healer called out rushing towards the group of people.

A Lily shared a quick glance was shared between the Sirius and Remus, and bolted towards James's room little Harry hugged snug against her chest while Remus, and Sirius followed at a slower pace to give the young family some alone time.

Lily paused at the door before slowly turning the handle, the door opened slowly showing James, stretched out on the hospital bed. Such a pain and sadness dominated his handsome features. "DA!" Little Harry called out; James whipped his head toward the noise and saw his beautiful wife and their safe, unharmed, son. A soft smile formed on his face as tears of joy leaked down his face.

Lily walked slowly towards the bed, before rushing the last few steps and throwing herself into her husbands waiting arms. "James Potter, I swear to Merlin if you ever, and I mean ever scare me that badly again…

You could have died James… Then where would we have been I don't want to raise Harry without his father. Why didn't you call once you realized something was wrong… You sh-ould ha-ve called Ja-mes…

We would have bee-n th-ere s-oo-ner. Lily sobbed James arms tightened there hold around her waist. Little Harry on the bed starring at his sobbing parents in wonder; he took one good look at his cry parents and decided to follow suit. Startled James and Lily quickly embraced their sobbing son, whispering soft comforting words, into his ear.

"James… Sirius and Remus are here to they want to talk, to you about everything. I'll take Harry to go get something to eat while you talk to them." Lily said, gently pulling Harry out the bed and holding him snugly against her chest.

James nodded at her; she gave him another kiss before leaving the room, and inviting Sirius and Remus to enter. Silence filled the room, as the three friends regarded each other. "Hey" Sirius said quietly, the atmosphere still tense, and uncomfortable.

**Sirius/Remus**

"It wasn't your fault" James muttered just as quietly as Sirius had; "LIKE FUCKING HELL IT ISN'T" Sirius roared, anger clouding his features…. "We trusted the Bastard! Treated him like a fucking brother, and he betrayed us… He fucking BETRAYED US!" Sirius yelled punching the wall to vent his frustration leaving behind a dent.

Remus said nothing, but the same cold fury was reflected on his face, he was clearly feeling the same way Sirius was. "We weren't there for you James" he muttered, bangs covering his eyes "we weren't there and it almost cost you your life, it could have cost your son his life.

How can you say it wasn't our fault? If we had been there sooner, if we hadn't left until we were sure you and Harry were safe then this could have been avoided." Tears leaking falling down his face, his bangs still covering his eyes, blocking the expression. "Listen to me and listen well" James rasped, his voice weak yet full of authority as he regarded his friends, determination reflected in his eyes, his features stern.

"You didn't know this was going to happen. No body did, if it's anybody fault then it Peter's he was the one that betrayed us. I know that you didn't show up sooner because of spite over what I said to you. If you had known that it was going to happen before hand then you would have been there in no time. BUT you didn't it wasn't your FAULT. Peter was our brother for seven years, we had so much history together, he wasn't as talented, brave, or good looking as us."

The last comment bringing chuckles from both Remus and Sirius. They however didn't interrupt as James clearly hadn't said everything on his mind. "He was our roommate, he was your friend, and he was our brother. We never would have assumed that he was the one that betrayed us.

Moony, I was so wrong to blame you. I was wrong to accuse you, I should have known better." Remus look at James and just as he was about to comment he was cut off "yes I know you said that everything was forgiven, but I think you were to soft, I don't think I deserve your forgiveness.

And Sirius you were right to deck me to defend Remus instead of just agreeing with because we're friends. Your right hook is a killer though… remind me not to piss you off to badly in the future." By the time James had finished all three men had tears glistening in there eyes, stubbornly trying to stop them from falling.

Both Sirius and Remus approached the bed and gave James a strong manly hug. They stayed that for a few minutes, before realising the man and sitting on his bed. "James as much of a git you were, we know that you would have never said those thing to us if u were in the right frame of mind."

Sirius said a gentle smile on his face, "Yes we knew you didn't mean it. We you love man, were friends" James pondered them closely "No, no moony we're not friend." Much to the shock Remus and Sirius "we're family. Don't you ever forget it." A watery chuckle escaping Remus lips he nodded along side Sirius.

Exhaustion settling in James eyes, they couple decided to call it a night, said their farewells, and beckoned Lily and Harry back into the room, were soon enough the family feel asleep in each others embrace. Sirius enlarged the bed to make it more comfortable for everyone. The couple stepped into the fireplace at the hospital and returned to there flat. "You know he was right"

Remus said looking at Sirius "you did defend me instead of siding with him." "Moony! Of course I did what kind of lover would I be if I just let anyone…." The rest as Sirius argument was drowned out as Remus grabbed his head and brought his into a bruising kiss.

"It wasn't an insult Siri… in fact why not let me show you how truly grateful I am." They couple stumbled towards their bedroom, blindly reaching out for anything to guide them on their way, not breaking the kiss for anything.

Finally reaching the bed, Remus pushed his lover on it slowly taking off Sirius clothing. Latching onto a nipple, sucking gently as it was exposed relishing in the moans he was drawing from his lover's throat.

Releasing the nub only when it had fully hardened under his teasing, before moving on the next one and giving it similar treatment; Sirius lying under his withering and whimpering with pleasure

"Moony no teasing he chocked out" Remus only responded by giving his lover an innocent look mischief shining in his amber eyes. "You mean like this?" as he dipped his head and gave the head of Sirius cock a playful lick. Sirius jerking upward at the sensation.

"Moony for the love of MERLIN" Sirius all but screamed as Remus took him into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down. Tongues running up the vein of the underside of his cock as his hands fondle Sirius balls. A tight sensation began to fill Sirius stomach, "Aha ah Moony if you don't stop I'm going to cuM!"

he moaned as Remus hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. His release spilling down Remus, who let his cock slip out of his mouth, where Sirius lay panting a satisfied smirk crossing Remus's face; "what do you want now love he asked huskily" Sirius looked right into his eyes and replied.

"Take me. Fuck me. Make me scream." That was all Remus needed, with a growl he pushed Sirius lax legs by the knees and pushed them up to his chest. **"Accio lube" **Remus snapped out as the lube came flying from the inside of the dresser and into his awaiting hand. "Yes" Sirius hissed twisting and writhing on the bed. Quickly he slickened up two fingers;

Remus pushed them quickly into Sirius puckered entrance who bucked at the intrusion. A third finger entering shortly after and all three worked to stretch Sirius for what was to come, "Fuck! Please Remus.. Take me" Sirius moaned out. "As you wish love" Remus replied ripping open his own pants the buttons flying some where unknown.

He was able to push them down just far enough to thrust forward and sink into the tight heat. He paused briefly to allow Sirius to adjust to the intrusion, before pulling out and slamming right back in. "Remus" Sirius called out as the powerful thrust hit his prostate directly.

"Fuck Rem, faster" having found the right angle, Remus wasted no time pounding to Sirius who cried out to each and every thrust, realizing that his release was coming Remus removed one had from the bruising position they held on Sirius hip to stroke his cock with his thrust.

"Remus" Sirius, cried out his cum hitting both their stomach, "Sirius" Remus groaned out in turn as the walls clamped down onto his cock, spilling his seed deep within his lover. Remus collapsed top of his lover panting, after a few moments they're breathing returned to normal. Remus rolled over and spooned Sirius into his side.

"I love you so fucking much Rem, don't you dare forget that and I will defend you from anyone that wants to accuse you of such nonsense." Sirius declared lovingly, "I know, I know, and I love you too." Remus replied, drawing Sirius up for a gentle kiss before allowing the exhaustion to claim them.

**Author Notes**

**Once again sorry for the late update, hopefully you liked the story. Review to let me know and that was the first time ever written male/male sex actually that the first time I've ever written a sex scene so be kind. :P Oh and for those of you who were surprised… Read the warnings and the rating. Confused121**


End file.
